


The Shadow Proves the Sunshine

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: "You have endured much, paid a high cost for Vergil's deeds, and you still fought to save him. What more could he desire from a dutiful son?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Shadow Proves the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same title by Switchfoot.
> 
> Gift for [Ven](https://twitter.com/vendixnosferatu), who is singularly responsible for my many Yamato feels because of her gorgeous fan art, give her a follow!
> 
> I pretty much just wanted an excuse to write Yamato meeting Nero, and telling him how she saw the events of DMC 5 from her perspective.

  


  


  


Before Nero opened his eyes, the first thing he became aware of was the sense of being surrounded by unyielding will and unyielding tenderness at the same time.

  


As he quickly sat up from the couch he was lying on, and gawked at the faint outlines of what appeared to be the grand hall of a fairly large manor, the figure sitting primly on the floor beside him did not twitch from his jerky movements.

  


Even with her undemanding posture gazing up at him, she felt like a high-level demon, but there was no threat emanating from her at all.

  


His instincts told him she was as familiar as his right hand, still, he asked, “Who are you?”

  


Her eyes flashed in the light like a cat’s, reaching inside the part of him that held her for years. “I am Yamato.” Her voice held the inhuman register similar to Vergil’s in Devil Trigger form but with a higher note, the echo reminding him of the sound she makes when she cuts through the air.

  


She certainly required no further introduction than that, and he knew it was the same for her as well. He gave a nod of greeting, and turned his head around in confusion at the unfamiliar house, noting that the only source of light came from glow of the fireplace. “Where are we?”

  


“This is an etherspace.”

  


That dispelled none of his confusion. “Vergil and I were fighting an enemy elsewhere. How did I get here?”

  


“Do you not remember? This is Vergil’s doing.”

  


“Vergil has been bringing along a secret pocket dimension or something?”

  


Yamato gracefully gestured at their blurry surroundings. “This is where Vergil stores his Devil Arms when not in use. You could say we are inside his soul.”

  


Nero stilled. The enormity of that statement seemed hard to process, but the encompassing feeling of security was undeniable. As did whenever he came in close proximity to his father outside of a fight, he tried not to let surging emotions keep his tongue tied, and managed to get out a strangled whisper. “How?”

  


“You were unknowingly standing on a cursed seal when the enemy was killed by Vergil, triggering the magic array to turn into a death trap.”

  


The job called for all three of them, and it had become immediately obvious why upon reaching the archaeological dig. A hapless scientific team had somehow released a demon horde consisting of Behemoths and Riots. Nero would’ve liked to try his skills against that combination again, and maybe show off to his father a little, but Dante jumped into the fray with one loud whoop, clearing the way with his Cavalier for Nero and Vergil to go after the source of the spawning inside the dig.

  


The exhilarating feeling of fighting alongside someone, which he first experienced with V, had coursed through him again. No need to hold back on the force behind his swings or the check the angle of his shots as he and Vergil weaved through their enemies. Whereas V’s evasive manoeuvres suited to blend with his more aggressive style like smoke to his fire, Vergil moved seamlessly with him like water, letting the momentum of Nero’s spins and streaks propel him in the same direction, almost like having their backs together the whole time. He hardly sweated nor did he feel out of breath.

  


Any doubts he entertained of being able to get along with his father seemed to have vanished in the wake of the fight. Staring up at Vergil holding the demon boss in his claws aloft high above him, he felt a belated reluctance for having helped end the job so soon, as that meant the painful awkwardness would soon resume between them once more.

  


He had thought it was just a typical invasion, so he had assumed the people had already been set upon and eaten by the demons. But as the demon boss spoke in such an unhurried way, Nero realized the possibility of having hostages left. It was probably why Vergil didn’t take the demon’s head off yet.

  


“You are the descendants of Sparda. What a privilege to be had on this glorious day.”

  


From his view on the ground, Nero didn’t need to see his human face to feel the arrogant smirk and sharp coldness from Vergil’s gaze in Devil Trigger form. The killing intent made felt through the air around them as cleanly and precisely as a blade piercing through flesh. He shook his clawed fist once, causing the head of the demon in his grip to loll. “The only privilege for you to enjoy would be a quick death. Release the illusion at once.”

  


Nero blinked, and the glamour that concealed the group of frightened and whimpering people sitting on the ground faded from view.

  


“I have no need for them anymore.”

  


“Then go to Hell.”

  


He chose to ignore the slick sound of demonic flesh being parted by Yamato. Using his Red Queen to make quick work of the rope that had the archaeological dig team tied for slaughter, he pointed them in the direction emptied of demons so they could make good on their escape.

  


When the demon boss gurgled out its last words, Nero glanced back up to see the distorted smile in its face. “How ironic that Sparda sealing off the Demon World had kept me in this wretched prison, and now a descendant of Sparda will help me return home.”

  


The last thing he remembered was the loud hum signalling the activation of magic, the demonic blue glow fading back into the wide gray of Vergil’s eyes he sped through the air, flinging his sword down in Nero’s direction just before the ground exploded beneath him.

  


Yamato’s voice brought him back from his reverie. “He threw me so he could teleport to you faster, and safely contained both of us in here before forming a force field with his Devil Trigger.”

  


Nero’s gaze was drawn to the hazy portrait hanging above the fireplace. “I didn’t think it was possible to have something like this inside a soul.” The couch he was sitting on felt solid, though the details within this etherspace seemed smudged around the edges.

  


“The soul is large enough to contain more than one’s body. Vergil constructed this to house not only his Devil Arms, but other essentials such as his memories. Since you are not a Devil Arm, your soul is not meant to be compressed into this space. It expended much of his demonic energy when he pulled you in here. Vergil required everything he has binding him to you for this to have worked. With enough time to recover the energy to regain consciousness, you will soon be let out of here.”

  


Given how powerful Vergil was, anything that could weaken him that much sounded alarming. “Is he going to be all right?”

  


“My knowledge of what is happening in the physical world is limited while in this etherspace. If it eases your worries, V should be guarding his core right now.”

  


That almost had him leaping to his feet. “V is here?”

  


“He conveyed that he wished to speak with you, but left the task of guarding you to me. He considered you too important for anything less.”

  


V sounded as if he never left, and just as encouraging, bringing to mind his piercing looks and wry smile.

  


Before he could ask if Griffon and Shadow were still with V, Yamato continued, “While you were sleeping, he expressly gave me leave to disclose to you all that he knew, everything you wish to talk to your father about but couldn’t.”

  


Maybe he appeared as blindsided as he felt, because Yamato politely looked aside to give Nero time to compose himself. “Despite the circumstances that led you to be here, this gave me the chance to finally offer my thanks to you.”

  


Nero resisted the urge to scratch his head. “Uh, did I help you with something?”

  


The gold in her eyes shone with emotion. “For putting my broken pieces back together, and for all that you have done for Vergil, I am in your debt. If I could aid in making the amends that Vergil owes to you, only tell me how and I would gladly do so.”

  


He could barely wrap his head around these new discoveries, so to be suddenly presented with the opportunity for more was as surreal as their location. Nero didn’t hesitate over anything he might have rightfully earned, but even if he had V’s permission, some unnamed feeling held him back. “I don’t even know where to start. Since he’s conveniently asleep, how can I even ask if Vergil wants to have anything to do with me? He sure doesn’t act like it.”

  


“I am certain. Vergil may not use the words you want to hear to speak his heart, but I listened. And so did you.”

  


“I did?”

  


“You wouldn’t be here if your father did not trust you.”

  


Nero was about to object, on the grounds that Vergil didn’t think it was worth his time to tell Nero jack shit about anything, let alone trusted him, but he paused. V had said many things, but what mattered was what he revealed about himself. That took off the raw edge in his voice. “He said… he wanted to be protected and loved.”

  


Yamato inclined her head. “More than being a blade against his enemies, his wish became my wish as well. If he attained power, I could better be wielded to protect him. But the further he went on his quest to seek power, the more he lost sight of his true wishes. And the more he became powerful, the less he protected himself. 

  


“It was then that I failed when he needed me the most. I was not with him the moment he died in the Underworld, and I awoke to find myself restored whole by your power.”

  


That reminded Nero of a memory. “When I first activated my Devil Trigger, I thought I saw him. So he was in the Underworld back then?”

  


“How else did you think I was able to end up in Fortuna?”

  


“What do you mean?”

  


“I was drawn to where you were, for despite being broken, my power resonated with yours. It’s because of a part of Vergil’s soul that you carry with you.”

  


Nero was stunned. “You mean, all this time, my father…?”

  


Yamato extended one long finger, placing the sharp claw lightly over his heart. “He is with you even now.”

  


Like sunshine passing through clean windows, he let what Yamato told him illuminate the truth that he didn’t think he had known all along.

  


She slowly drew back, her tone dulling with sorrow. “Before Urizen, I believed myself to be at least spared from his resentment for anything that he needed. I would rather be broken again than let myself be used for Vergil to come to harm. But that was what he did.

  


“His wish to become power absolute turned him into his own weapon, cutting himself free from everything he once was and had. Then he freed himself from his own heart.”

  


But no one could live without a heart, unless somehow his heart had been strong enough to remain alive upon separation. “So you’re saying V was my father's heart?”

  


“And he was no less dangerous for it, was he not?”

  


Remembering how V fought with him and Dante as a warrior, he nodded in agreement.

  


“Yet he left his heart defenseless. The moment he did that, I knew I was all he had left to protect him. Though I could not be more than a mere tool that he would not even require to hold, still I was some use for him as a barrier. Before Urizen lost, until V was able to return to him. And for that, I caused so much trouble for you. For Dante, and everyone else.”

  


Nero reached down to place a hand on her shoulder. “You did the best you could.”

  


The corners of Yamato’s lips curled. “You comfort me.” She reached up to cover his hand with hers, but after a while, her smile dimmed. “Vergil should be waking soon, but I can sense that something else still troubles you. You can confide in me while there’s still time.”

  


It was a relief to let the question he had been wrestling with in his heart, ever since that last battle with Urizen, be brought out in the open. “V told me that Dante and Vergil fought because they disagree with the reason for their existence. I never understood that.” He looked into her golden eyes. “I know you’re loyal to him, but…”

  


“Do you wish for insight on what he meant?”

  


“I figured, since you’ve probably been together for most of his life, maybe you could tell me the answer.”

  


“You’ve crossed blades with both of them, but I understand why you are still confused. The brothers have been apart and on their own for far too long. When you are alone, you have to survive. But if you have nothing left to protect, no one to be loyal to, no one to love, then it’s no different from Hell, isn’t it? They have a need to justify their existence, and I am no different.”

  


Nero mulled over this. “I get it. You don’t need to prove anything to anybody, except to yourself. It just doesn’t make sense to me why my father and Dante have to fight at all.”

  


“What matters is that you have shown them to come together and look for a better way to live. They couldn’t have done so without you. For that, I thank you. I have seen your heart. You do not hesitate to take on heavy burdens, even if no one asked it of you. You have always known the right thing to do, just as you know the reason for your existence.”

  


Simple gratitude was touching enough, the revelation that Nero was someone that can be depended on to both his father and his uncle threatened to overwhelm him. He hasn’t saved the world and became a living legend like Dante, nor did he carry the weight of having done great and terrible things like Vergil. He couldn’t say if he was any good at making the people he loved happy. Upon seeing the joy in Yamato’s eyes, and the fact that he helped put it there, he wondered what else he had done that he had misjudged as not enough while being immeasurable to someone else.

  


It was a little hard to believe. “Do I? There’s a lot more I have yet to learn. What exactly does my father want from me?”

  


“Nothing that you haven’t already done. You have endured much, paid a high cost for Vergil's deeds, and you still fought to save him. What more could he desire from a dutiful son?”

  


There was no reason for Yamato to lie. It was humbling to learn just how much responsibility he had taken on without even knowing, and what that meant for what lay ahead of him.

  


She must have sensed Nero’s acceptance, because Yamato’s eyes contained more urgency, like she felt free to stop holding back from saying something. “Vergil hasn’t been able to protect anyone until now.” She bent her head, and if Nero weren’t paying close attention, he would have missed the pleading note in her voice. “He has a better chance to keep his heart, now that he has you. He needs you more than he knows.”

  


Nero thought she was selling herself short. “You thanked me for saving my father, but you have been with him all this time.”

  


She settled back on her heels with a look of contentment, as if she could spend an eternity in her position on the floor and she could never be happier. “I have no need for thanks. My place is by his side, where I belong. That is all I need.”

  


  


* * *

  


  


Dante teased them for being such slowpokes and skipping out of the party too early, slinging an arm around both their shoulders as they walked away from the scene. He went on to complain about having unduly exerted himself by finishing off the demon horde all by his lonesome, and that he deserved compensation in the form of a pizza dinner.

  


Nero let the words wash over him, and chose not say anything about the plain relief in Dante’s face earlier, the moment he opened his eyes to the physical world again. When he angled his head to peer past his chattering uncle and catch his father’s eyes, he gave an ironic look, as if to say, _“Can you believe this guy?”_

  


Vergil stared, his eyelashes fanning in a gentle motion. Then his lips hesitantly formed a rueful smile, unsure of his welcome.

  


He hated being seen as a kid, but he couldn’t help himself. Nero beamed.

  


Dante swivelled his head between them, raising his eyebrows. “Gonna let me in on the joke, fellas?”

  


The surging emotions that used to keep his tongue tied now had him bursting to say something fatally embarrassing for all three of them. “Who’s being slow now? Figure it out yourself.” He ducked from under Dante’s arm, dashing ahead. “Last one to the van pays for dinner!”

  


“You’re on!”

  


He craned his neck, looking past the grinning Dante to see Vergil walking sedately behind, that small smile still gracing his face.

  


Nero ran forward like he was flying, his heart never been lighter.

  


  


  



End file.
